


Bring Him to Me

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Painplay, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Danny wanted to leap to his feet and scream that he wasn't a pet.  But Cameron looked so happy to have a playmate, he didn't want to ruin the mood...</i>
</p><p>House and Cameron are from the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Him to Me

_"Now you're sure this is what you want, princess? It might be a lot of extra work," House asked._

_Danny was concerned that anyone thought he would be 'extra work'. He wasn't a helpless child._

_Cameron - the woman House had referred to as 'princess' - bounced happily and nodded. "He's perfect. Look," she motioned toward Danny, "he's so well behaved already. Please, can we keep him?"_

_Danny wanted to leap to his feet and scream that he wasn't a pet. But Cameron looked so happy to have a playmate, he didn't want to ruin the mood. Besides, she was hot._

That was at least half the reason he was tied, spread-eagle, across the piano bench in House's living room, moaning while he waited for tonight's play session to begin. This was the first time he had been part of a multiple-partner arrangement, but they had always been good to him; working with him slowly, easing him into their style of play.

He wasn't sure what they had planned for tonight, but he was pretty sure he'd enjoy it. Until that first, sharp slap against his ass hit. "Hey!" he crowed.

"Did that hurt?" Cameron asked him.

"Yes," he replied, fingers curling into fists against the legs of the bench.

Cameron tilted her head at him. "Do you want me to stop?"

He had to think about that for a moment. Sure, the smack had hurt - the woman was stronger than he'd thought - but it kind of turned him on too. "No," he told her. He wanted to know what else she had in mind.

She beamed. "Good." Then she leaned into his ear to whisper, "Be a very good boy, Danno, and you might get to suck Master's cock."

Danny's eyes widened in surprise. He had hardly been permitted to touch House at all. The idea that taking the spanking Cameron planned to dish out would earn him such a coveted prize was enough to keep him focused. "Promise?" he half-whimpered, casting a glance to House, who was lurking nearby like always.

"Princess, I believe your pet has taken a keen interest in the night's proceedings," House commented.

Cameron smiled at him, then let her hand strike Danny's ass again.

Danny howled in pain. The sting of her hand settled right in the center of his left ass-cheek. A moment later it was gone, replaced with heat from the contact. His cock twitched. He sighed against the bench.

"Do it again," House instructed and Cameron landed another sharp blow.

Danny swallowed the sound he thought he might make. "One more, please," he shoved over his lungs.

"Oh, I like him," House said. "You've trained him well, princess."

Cameron landed one additional slap to Danny's ass. As the shiver skittered down his spine, he spilled himself all over the floor. "Ungh, I'm sorry," he panted and collapsed across the bench.

"Mmmm. He's been a _very_ good boy, Master," Cameron cooed and clapped her hands together.

"Indeed he has, princess," House agreed. "Bring him to me."


End file.
